


Got Fucked Up and Possessive

by OctopusQueen



Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Choking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusQueen/pseuds/OctopusQueen
Summary: One of Eddie's coworkers is retiring and they have to go to the party. They're afraid it will be boring, but they find a way to make it... interesting, to say the least.Set in the universe of But We're the Greatest, They'll Hang Us in the Louvre, but the other installments are by no means required as this is pretty much just pure porn so it can definitely stand on its own.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654378
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Got Fucked Up and Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for being patient everyone! I hope y'all like it!

“Eddie!” Eddie could hear Richie calling to him from the bedroom. “Hey, Eddie!”

Eddie ignored him and continued brushing his teeth; after almost ten years of marriage, five years of dating, and a prior ten years of being friends, he’d come to be hyper aware of when Richie was just trying to distract him with ‘Richie antics’ as he liked to call them.

“Eddie. Eds. Edward.”

Eddie spat out his toothpaste and went to work taming his hair, squirting a small amount of gel into his hand to work through his dark locks.

“Eduardo. Edmund.”

Eddie leaned over the sink, examining his hair closely to ensure it was looking professionally in place, but not crusty with gel.

“Edwin.”

Eddie leaned back and straightened his collar.

“Eddington.”

Eddie frowned sullenly as he rolled his sleeves up his forearms and cuffed them. There was finally a moment of silence, and he picked up a pair of tweezers off the counter and leaned back into the mirror to clean up his eyebrows.

“Edinburgh.”

Eddie threw the tweezers down in the sink.

“WHAT?”

“Come here.”

Eddie stomped into the bedroom, sighing loudly the whole way. He found Richie sitting on the end of the bed, thankfully already dressed.

“What do you want?” Eddie asked irritably as he came to a stop in front of Richie, planting his hands on his hips as he looked down at him. 

Richie just peered back up at him with a look of pure innocence and plucked up the end of his distinctly crooked tie between his thumb and forefinger.

“Does this tie make me look fat?”

Eddie let out a noise that was some sort of mixture between a sigh, a growl, and a grumble as he leaned down and fixed Richie’s tie with nimble fingers. Once it was appropriately straightened, he cupped Richie’s face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs along the stubble on his chin, making Richie hum happily at the touch. Despite everything, Eddie couldn’t help the half-smile on his face as he looked down at his husband, who was looking undeniably handsome in a sleek navy suit.

“Go wait downstairs and have a drink. I’ll be down in a minute.”

He tried to walk back to the bathroom, but Richie grabbed his wrist as he stood up from the bed, spinning him back around and pulling him up against his chest. Richie bent his head down to capture Eddie’s lips in a quick, but adoring kiss, and Eddie couldn’t help but smile and melt into him. 

Thankfully, Richie released him before he could get too distracted, and Eddie retreated back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Eddie made his way down the stairs, smiling as he passed the row of framed pictures on the wall, wedding photos of the two of them mixed in with shots of them with their friends throughout the years.

Richie was perched on a stool at the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of whiskey on the rocks, which Eddie quickly snatched from his hand and tossed back. Richie was unfazed by the theft of his drink; he just wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist and nuzzled his face into the side of his neck, pressing slow, sensual kisses as Eddie finished off the booze.

Eddie shivered at the feeling of Richie’s ice-cold lips on the tender skin of his neck, but he quickly shook off the sensation, determined to not get distracted by his husband. He slammed the empty glass down on the counter and placed a palm on the center of Richie’s chest, pushing him away gently, yet firmly.

“Come on babe, we gotta order the Uber. We’re already late.”

One of Eddie’s coworkers was retiring at the end of the month, an older man who Eddie had had minimal interaction with, but that he felt certain was at least slightly homophobic. However, he’d put nearly 45 years into the company, and was being rewarded with a massive, company-wide party. 

“Yeah, I thought that was the point. We roll in right at the end, and then we can be like Lou Gehrig and just immediately retire.”

Eddie snorted a laugh. Neither of them found the prospect of this event to be particularly appealing, but Eddie was the head of his department and was fully expected to be in attendance. Richie had almost looked physically pained when Eddie first told him about the party, but he had warmed up to the idea slightly when he learned there would be an open bar, particularly when Eddie reminded him that it was against his nature to turn down free drinks.

“Remember,” Eddie lectured, straightening Richie’s tie, which was still perfectly neat from when he’d fixed it before. “We have to at least stay for the toasts.”

“Then we can fuck off?” Richie asked eagerly, making Eddie giggle.

“Then we can fuck off.”

Richie ordered the Uber on his phone, and they went out onto their porch to wait for it. They had quickly agreed that the only way this party would be even slightly tolerable would be if they both got trashed, which left them with the clear option to Uber both ways so that neither would have to fill the role of designated driver.

When the Uber arrived, Richie hurried ahead to open the door for Eddie, which made him roll his eyes and huff, especially when Richie gave an exaggerated bow and ushered him into the car. In spite of the antics, he had to duck his head to hide a smile as he climbed into the car and Richie shut the door, jogging around to the other side.

“To the opera, good sir!” Richie quipped to the driver in an English accent as he climbed in the car and buckled his seatbelt, and Eddie couldn’t help but snicker as they pulled out of their driveway.

As much as he didn’t want to attend this party, he had a warm, fuzzy feeling running through his veins after that glass of whiskey, and his husband looked so unbelievably handsome in his suit and tie. He reached over and took Richie’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and a content smile was fixed on his face the entire Uber ride.

Richie happily held his hand and occasionally rubbed it with his thumb throughout the ride. He made friendly chatter with the driver, learning he had three young children and had taken on the additional job as an Uber driver to help make ends meet. When they arrived at their destination and got out, Eddie peeked over Richie’s shoulder to see him leave the driver a $100 tip on the app, and he felt such warmth and adoration for his husband that he almost felt like crying. Leaving massive tips was something he and Richie did often, but Eddie never tired of the feeling and he considered it to be one of the best perks of having a rich and famous husband.

Eddie’s company inhabited most of the top floors of a massive skyscraper in downtown Chicago, and the event was being held on the highest level, giving them a long and sobering elevator ride as they rose to the top. Eddie could almost feel himself physically tense with each passing floor that brought them nearer to the social event, and he could feel Richie shifting nervously beside him.

They made a beeline for the bar as soon as they stepped off the elevator, which unfortunately was against the back wall. They weaved their way through a sea of employees in cocktail attire, occasionally getting pulled aside for small talk that Eddie tried to dismiss as quickly and politely as possible.

“Two shots of Jäger and a whiskey sour,” Richie requested eagerly when they’d finally fought their way to the bar, almost sounding like a shipwreck victim begging for water. 

Eddie chuckled at the desperation in his voice, but at the same time he didn’t blame him. Work events were not meant to be navigated while sober.

“Two shots of Jäger for me too, and a gin martini on the rocks,” he added, watching Richie slam back the shots that had been placed in front of him.

Once they each had some alcohol in their blood and drinks in their hands, they ventured back out into the throngs of people, engaging, but putting minimal effort in, small talk with Eddie’s many coworkers.

Richie had met many of them before, either at similar events or from stopping by to visit Eddie at work, and most of his older coworkers were accustomed to the fact that Eddie had a celebrity husband. For the most part, gawking and awkward stammering was kept to a minimum, but Eddie quickly noticed how some of the newer and younger employees, particularly the interns, were absolutely buzzing. He could see a sizable group of them clumped together against the wall, whispering excitedly and occasionally glancing over at him and Richie where they were currently talking to Seth, a member of the company’s legal department and one of Eddie’s few genuine friends in the workplace.

Eventually one of them seemed to have been dared to approach by the others; he was physically pushed away from them, in the general direction of Richie. He started to slowly make his way towards where Eddie and Richie were standing, clearly trying to walk with confidence, but occasionally glancing back at his friends for encouragement.

Eddie definitely recognized him; he’d taken his coffee order a few times and Eddie had just had him make some copies last week. He was still wracking his brain, trying to remember just what the hell this kid’s name was, when he came to a stop next to them, shifting from foot to foot nervously. He stood facing Eddie, but his eyes were darting over to Richie when he spoke.

“Hi Mr. Tozier. I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Tommy.”

“Yes, of course I remember you, Tommy,” Eddie half-fibbed, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a mildly amused smile. “And please, just call me Eddie.”

“Right, of course, Mr.… um, Eddie,” Tommy stammered out in a rush, eyes darting between Eddie and Richie. “So, um, uh, Mr. Davidson is retiring. That’s pretty cool.”

“...yeah.”

Richie and Seth had completely ceased their conversation and were now just watching the exchange, visibly entertained. Eddie glanced over at Richie with a smile before finally just throwing this poor kid a bone.

“Have you met my husband, Richie?”

“Yeah! I mean, no, I haven’t.”

Richie stepped forward and extended a hand.

“Richie Tozier, Eddie’s worse half. Nice to meet ya.”

Tommy stared for a moment, open-mouthed, before finally flinging a hand out to grasp Richie’s, shaking it just a little too firmly to be natural.

“Yeah, I mean… yeah. I know who you are. I’m, uh, I’m Tommy.”

Richie kindly struck up a conversation with the kid, who continued his starstruck stammering. Seth made eye contact with Eddie and jerked his head in the direction of the bar, raising his eyebrows in question, and Eddie nodded his response. The two of them left Richie with his new fan and ducked back to the bar, immediately ordering shots.

Seth and Eddie each threw back two shots of Jäger before Eddie ordered another martini and Seth got a beer. They turned around, drinks in hand, and leaned back against the bar, looking out across the sea of their coworkers drunkenly socializing.

Eddie was now sufficiently tipsy, and he had to scan the crowd a bit to find Richie. Some of the other kids had courageously approached him, and he was now surrounded by a cluster of young urban professionals.

“Looks like he’s got a fan club,” Seth quipped, and Eddie laughed in response, watching Richie generously meet each one of them.

“Does it ever get weird?” Seth asked after a moment of sipping their drinks. “Having people... like... freak out over your husband like that?”

Eddie huffed out another small laugh. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d been asked a question like that, and he had a rehearsed response he usually gave, but he was drunk and Seth was his friend, so this time he took a moment to really mull it over.

“I guess… sometimes it does. I mean, I knew him long, long before he was famous, so I guess… that’s who he’ll always be to me. I honestly forget sometimes, that everybody knows who he is. Like, sometimes we’ll be just walking down the street or out to lunch somewhere and I’ll notice people are staring, and for a minute I’ll actually wonder what the hell they’re looking at.”

They both laughed and nudged each other’s shoulders.

“But, you know,” Eddie continued. “More than anything, I’m happy for him. He’s made a career for himself, a really good career, in something he loves. And sure, it’s a different kind of career. Like, he’s never gonna have a retirement party like this.”

“Well that’s just tragic,” Seth retorted dryly.

They both dissolved into giggles and Eddie nudged Seth again, who squeezed his arm in response.

For a few minutes, they drank in content silence, watching their tipsy coworkers embarrass themselves and occasionally nudging each other and laughing. After a while, Eddie scanned back over to where he’d left Richie to see if he needed rescue from his new fans, and was surprised to see Richie standing stock still and staring straight back at him, a blank, expressionless look on his face.

Eddie startled a bit and blinked rapidly at the seriousness of Richie’s expression, and he raised his eyebrows in question, wondering if he really did need Eddie to come rescue him. Richie only narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze slightly down and to the left.

Eddie followed his gaze, and was surprised to see Seth’s hand was still lingering on his forearm, a detail that he imagined Seth was probably oblivious to as well. Seth had clearly been a few drinks ahead of them when they’d arrived, and was clearly well on his way to being downright hammered.

There was a moment, a completely unambiguous moment of clarity, in which Eddie could clearly see he was at a crossroads: at this point he could easily pull his arm away and everything would go back to normal, he and Richie would continue mingling until the toasts and then go home. But there was also another option, an option that created a pounding in his chest and an anticipation of thrill in the pit of his stomach, almost like he was at the very top of the first hill of a roller coaster, and Eddie knew he wanted to go over the edge.

Eddie took a deep breath, without breaking eye contact with Richie across the room, he leaned further into Seth. The movement was subtle enough that Seth didn’t notice, but conspicuous enough that Richie did, and his eyes narrowed into thin lines as Eddie tilted his head towards Seth.

“So do you think Donna got a drink from the bar tonight, or do you think she brought her own?” Eddie asked Seth in a stage whisper, his face hovering only a matter of inches away from his coworker’s.

Seth snorted a laugh into his beer, nearly choking on his sip. Donna was a coworker of theirs who always brought her own thermos of coffee into the office, always avoiding the office brew and continually turning down offers of coffee from Starbucks or the other local shops. It was a mystery around the office and a common source of gossip, many people speculating wildly about why she was so particular about her coffee.

“Donna’s probably had an Irish coffee in that thermos the whole time,” Seth sniggered out in response, squeezing Eddie’s arm mindlessly and making Eddie’s heart pound as he wondered if Richie noticed.

“Well that would explain why no other coffee could measure up,” Eddie quipped in response, and they both dissolved into drunken laughter.

With that, they fell into an easy, drunken banter, talking and joking about coworkers and other hot office gossip, with Eddie being sure to throw his head back and noticeably laugh at everything Seth said, taking every opportunity to make physical contact, touching Seth on the arm or shoulder and leaning into him. He was being undeniably flirty, but still toeing the line of subtlety, and Seth was too drunk to notice anyway. Occasionally Eddie would glance over at Richie to ensure he was still watching, but of course he was. He seemed to have absolutely no awareness of his own surroundings anymore, he just stared over at Eddie, face still blank and emotionless, eyes following his every movement.

Seth threw his head back and laughed at something Eddie said, and Eddie took the opportunity to move in even closer, resting his head gently against Seth’s broad, sturdy shoulder. There was a fluttering in his stomach that was gradually building in anticipation. Eddie knew exactly where this was going, and he could feel it bubbling up as it neared eruption.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the static of a microphone being turned on cut through the room, and his head jerked towards the makeshift stage that had been set up in the corner of the room. The CEO of his company was currently standing center stage, holding the microphone and profusely thanking everyone for coming out tonight (as if they’d really had a choice in the matter), with Mr. Davidson to his right and a few other executives standing off to the side.

_ Oh, that’s right, the toasts,  _ Eddie thought to himself. To be perfectly honest he’d almost forgotten what this whole party was for, he was so caught up in the game he was playing with his husband.

The toasts that were given in honor of Mr. Davidson were as long as they were asinine, but they provided plenty of material to be joked about, which allowed Eddie to continue talking and sniggering with Seth at the bar without a hitch.

The last to speak was Mrs. Davidson, who gave easily the most cringe-worthy speech of all, full of tears and exaggerated dabbing at her heavily mascaraed eyes with a handkerchief. Still, everyone applauded when she finished, and the CEO once again thanked everyone for coming and told them to enjoy their evening.

At that, Richie crossed the room in just a few long strides, appearing at Eddie’s side and wrapping an arm tightly around his waist, yanking him away from Seth and into his side, an action that Seth also seemed not to notice in his intoxicated state.

Eddie gasped and the blood in his body started to run south at the way Richie’s large hand wrapped easily around his hip, squeezing it in a vice grip.

“W-we’re, um,” Eddie stammered out, his mouth suddenly so dry he could barely swallow. “We’re gonna head out.”

Seth only nodded in response, giving a small wave and already scanning the rest of the people at the party, who had immediately returned to drinking and socializing, looking for another person to latch onto for refuge.

“Goodbye,  _ Seth _ ,” Richie hissed through gritted teeth, saying his name like it physically pained him to do so.

At that, Richie steered Eddie away from the bar and towards the elevator, the two of them weaving their way through the crowd with his hand planted firmly on the small of Eddie’s back in a possessive gesture.

Richie pulled out his phone as they got off the elevator and quickly ordered an Uber. His free hand came up to the back of Eddie’s neck, and he kept it there controllingly as he steered Eddie through the lobby of the building and out onto the street.

Thankfully, since they were downtown, there were plenty of cars around and their wait time was almost nonexistent.

While their Uber ride to the party had been filled with chatter, the ride home was almost crushingly silent; nobody saying a single word beyond just the initial confirmation of identity between Richie and the driver. Richie sat stock still, shoulders squared and staring forward for the entire ride, but his right hand was wrapped firmly around Eddie’s leg, gripping his thigh.

By this point, the anticipation was practically killing Eddie. He was already starting to get hard, and he knew Richie could tell. There was a part of him that was praying the driver wouldn’t notice, but also a part of him that genuinely wouldn’t care if he did.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold of their home and closed the door behind them, Richie slid his fingers into Eddie’s hair, curling them into a tight grip.

Eddie gasped slightly at the pain, but Richie only yanked his hair harder in response and started walking towards the stairs. He silently pulled Eddie by his hair, practically dragged him, all the way up to their bedroom, where he finally released his grip, but only to grab Eddie’s shoulders and roughly push him up against the wall. 

Eddie’s heart hammered in his chest as Richie towered over him. He could smell the alcohol on Richie’s breath as he leaned down to snarl animalistically in his ear.

“So…” Richie growled low in his throat, dragging out the vowel. “Seth.”

Eddie shivered at the way Richie hissed out his name, not quite accusingly, but full of implication. It made his gut twist up with guilt, even though he had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. He hadn’t done anything with Seth, and there was honestly nothing between them.

Richie tightened his grip around Eddie’s neck, pressing in with his hips and grinding his groin into Eddie’s, letting Eddie feel his growing erection. He whimpered in response, but with the way Richie was squeezing his throat, it came out as a strangled gasp.

“Have you just been fucking him?” Richie snarled, hot breath ghosting over Eddie’s face. “Or are you spreading your legs for every guy you work with?”

Eddie struggled to find the words to respond, but Richie barely even gave him the chance before he dove back in with further accusations.

“You were being slutty all night. You even wore your tightest, skankiest suit, just so all the guys there would be staring at your ass,” he wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s tie as he spoke, tugging hard.

Eddie bit back a moan at the feeling of the tie tightening around his throat, but it was short lived as he soon felt Richie’s hands quickly untying the tie and yanking it off of him. His cock was now fully hard and straining against his admittedly tight pants, and he rutted forward pathetically, trying to gain some sort of friction.

Richie just roughly shoved him back into the wall, and before Eddie even realized what was happening, Richie had grabbed him by his wrists and was wrapping the silk tie around them tightly, tying it in a firm knot and immobilizing Eddie’s hands in front of his body.

“Got to keep those hands tied up,” Richie sneered darkly, and Eddie’s big eyes blinked up at him, his chest heaving with anticipation. “Or else you’ll just be giving out handjobs to every guy at the company, won’t you, slut?”

At that, Eddie finally seemed to find his voice.

“Please, Daddy, I-”

Richie cut him off with a sharp slap across his face. Eddie gasped at the sudden pain, but Richie just gripped his chin roughly, tilting his head up and forcing him to maintain eye contact.

_ “Did I say you could fucking speak?” _ Richie hissed venomously. “You shut your whore mouth.”

Eddie just whimpered in response, and Richie squeezed his chin firmly before pushing him away, hands going straight to his own belt.

“Get on your fucking knees,” Richie snarled as he finished unbuckling his belt and started unzipping his pants. “You’re gonna show me what that mouth is good for.”

Eddie dropped submissively to his knees, feeling both heavy and weightless simultaneously. He looked up at Richie with wide eyes, cheek still stinging, wrists tightly bound, heart hammering in his chest, erection straining in the confines of his pants.

Richie pushed down his pants and boxers, freeing his hard cock, and Eddie’s mouth fell open obediently. Richie reached a hand around to the back of Eddie’s head, holding him in place as he pushed all the way in in one deep thrust. Eddie choked a bit at the initial intrusion, but quickly relaxed his throat, suppressing his gag reflex with sheer willpower. 

Richie maintained his grip on the back of Eddie’s head, holding him there as he raised his other hand up to Eddie’s face, pinching his nose closed and completely cutting off his air supply. Eddie looked up at him with impossibly wide eyes, completely submissive, but also completely trusting. 

Richie held him like that for a long moment, watching his eyes start to tear up and his face turn red, taking him to the very edge, to the point where he knew his head was starting to swim from oxygen deprivation, before finally relenting. 

He released both his grip on the back of his head and on his nose, allowing Eddie to pull back and take deep, heaving breaths, his lips still parted and wet with saliva as he looked up at Richie.

Richie paused for a moment, not breaking character, but giving Eddie time to compose himself a bit, as well as the opportunity to use their safe word if he needed to. Even though no words were spoken, Eddie knew and appreciated what he was trying to do, and he gave the tiniest nod of permission to encourage Richie to continue.

At that Richie grabbed his chin roughly and pulled him back in. Eddie instinctively opened his mouth wide, and Richie slid both hands around to the back of his head as he pushed back in, not quite as deep this time.

He started slowly thrusting in and out, gradually building up a pace until he was full-on fucking into the tight, wet, heat of Eddie’s mouth, the noises mixing in with the sounds of Eddie gagging occasionally when he thrust particularly deep

“Shit,” Richie moaned, throwing his head back at the feeling of his husband’s mouth around him. He could already feel himself building towards release, so he slowed down his movements and eventually stopped, but didn’t pull out.

Eddie, obedient as always, made no effort to move away. He just blinked up at Richie, still holding his erection in his mouth.

Richie slid his hands back around to the front of Eddie’s face, one hand cupping his chin and the other tracing fingers over Eddie’s swollen, spit-slick red lips where they were still wrapped tightly around his cock. 

He stroked over those beautiful lips a few times, gazing down at Eddie with a look that he tried to keep dominant and stern, but he had to fight to keep his overwhelming adoration for his husband from showing all over his face. He’d never thought he’d be turned on by seeing his husband like this, looking so submissive and vulnerable and… well…  _ slutty,  _ but he’d learned a lot about himself in the last few years and he’d come to be surprised at the things that drove him wild.

Richie’s fingers prodded at the line where Eddie’s lips met his dick, and Eddie responded obediently by opening his mouth even wider, allowing Richie to slide three fingers in alongside his cock.

Eddie’s eyes watered, his jaw was absolutely throbbing at how wide he was keeping his mouth open, but he stayed in position obediently, looking up at his husband with wide eyes.

“Look at this whore mouth,” Richie degraded nastily, wriggling his fingers slightly and making Eddie gag. “One cock in your mouth isn’t even good enough for you. You just want three dicks in your mouth all at once, don’t you? That’s why you’re such a fucking whore in public, you just want all those guys to gang bang you.”

Eddie made a noise of protest in the back of his throat and tried in vain to shake his head, but with Richie both stuffing his mouth full and using his free hand to hold his head in place he was only able to make the slightest of movements.

Richie mercifully removed his fingers and pulled Eddie’s head off of his cock, and Eddie fought the urge to raise his hands up to rub his sore, overworked jaw.

“I want you, Daddy,” Eddie rasped out, struggling through the rawness of his throat and the dull pain in his jaw. “I only want to be with you. I just want to please you.”

Richie brought his hand from the back of Eddie’s neck to the front, wrapping his fingers around his throat and squeezing. Eddie moaned at the feeling, and his eyelids fluttered shut.

“How much do you want to please me?” Richie asked tauntingly, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

Eddie opened his eyes and looked up at him, licking his lips slowly and purposefully. Richie released his throat, but only to raise his hand up and grab hold of Eddie’s chin.

“Whatever you want, Daddy,” Eddie whispered seductively. “I’m yours.”

The corner of Richie’s mouth quirked up in a cruel smile.

“I’ll tell you what you’re gonna do,” Richie sneered down at him. “You’re gonna put that filthy whore mouth of yours to good use.”

Richie released his hold on Eddie’s chin, but only to hook both thumbs into his pants and boxers and push them all the way down to his thighs, turning around at the same time so that he was facing the wall with his back to Eddie, positioning his ass right in front of Eddie’s face. As if Eddie hadn’t already gotten the hint, Richie reached around behind himself to place a hand on the back of Eddie’s head, shoving him into his ass.

“Such a dirty little mouth, only good for one thing,” Richie mumbled debasingly as Eddie happily dove in and went to work.

He held Eddie firmly in place, but Eddie wouldn’t have dreamed of trying to pull away anyway. He enjoyed eating Richie out, even though he didn’t do it very often, and he was actually feeling the need to curb his eagerness.

He tried to start out slow, just making long strokes up and down and circling slowly around where he knew Richie really wanted him. Between Richie’s uncontrollable moans and the pounding in Eddie’s own chest, he soon wasn’t able to resist any longer and he fully dove in with his tongue, lapping Richie open greedily before pressing the tip of his tongue inside.

_ “Shit,” _ Richie grunted, slapping a palm flat onto the wall in front of him and leaning his full weight against it as he felt his knees starting to give out. He was absolutely rock hard and was starting to get close to the edge. Through his muddled haze of lust and pleasure, he felt himself understanding how Eddie could come just from being eaten out sometimes; he’d honestly forgotten just how fucking incredible it felt.

He’d already been so turned on when they’d walked in the door, he’d almost felt like he was going to explode before they even reached the bedroom. That little game he and Eddie had been playing at the party earlier, the sexual energy that had been radiating between them in that room full of people…

Years ago, he’d never thought he’d be turned on by seeing his husband flirt with another man like that, but he and Eddie had quickly discovered that those feelings of jealousy could be used to create sexual dynamite between them.

Richie was jolted from his train of thought when he felt Eddie raise his bound hands up to fondle his balls, and the combination of that sensation along with the feeling of Eddie now fully fucking his ass with his tongue was enough to just about push Richie over the edge.

He yanked Eddie out of his ass and spun back around, shoving his cock back into Eddie’s willing mouth and thrusting rapidly, bringing himself to completion.

“You. Are.  _ Mine,” _ Richie panted out gutturally as he fucked into Eddie’s throat, looking down into his big brown eyes. “This is all mine. Don’t you ever fucking forget it.”

Eddie moaned low in his throat right as Richie pulled out, coming in white streaks that painted across Eddie’s face. Eddie’s eyelids fluttered shut and the tip of his pink tongue poked out to lick a bit of cum off of his swollen, spit-slick lips.

Richie dropped heavily to his knees in front of Eddie, happy to take the weight off his shaky legs. His hands immediately landed on the front of Eddie’s pants, swiftly undoing his belt and unfastening his tight pants, finally releasing his throbbing, aching cock. Eddie let out a long sigh at the feeling, and to his surprise he then felt Richie’s hand come up to gently wipe the cum off of his face.

Richie’s large hand fell back to Eddie’s groin, wrapping easily around his cock and moving up and down, starting out slow but quickly moving to a rapid pace as Eddie began to moan loudly and needily.

Eddie practically collapsed forward once Richie started jacking him off in earnest, and Richie wrapped his free arm around Eddie’s body to hold him up, still masturbating him with his other hand. He pressed his face hard into Richie’s shoulder, practically whimpering with oversensitivity. He’d been hard since they were in the back of the Uber, and he was absolutely desperate for release at this point, and in combination with knowing that Richie was using his own fucking cum to jerk him off… he was hanging on by a thread.

“Such a good boy,” Richie murmured into his hair, making Eddie whine softly.

“Are you proud of me, Daddy?” Eddie mumbled into the fabric of Richie’s suit jacket.

“Yes, I’m so proud of you, baby boy. You’re such a good, sweet boy…”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, baby boy.”

Eddie had already been so close to the edge, and those simple words were enough to send him cascading over to the other side. He came so hard his vision went white, and completely collapsed, his knees finally giving out and his upper body falling forward, but of course his husband was there to catch him, wrapping him tightly up in his arms and showering the top of his head and side of his face with kisses.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Richie holding Eddie in his arms, one hand stroking through his hair and the other rubbing slowly up and down his back, occasionally pressing kisses to his face. Richie had come to realize that sometimes Eddie took a few extra minutes to come down from his subspace, particularly after they’d done something really intense, and he was more than happy to provide every bit of love and comfort that Eddie needed in these situations.

“Hey pumpkin,” Richie eventually pulled away slightly to look down at Eddie’s face. His eyes were still closed and there was a small, content smile on his face. “That was… I mean, I didn’t take any of that too far, did I? That was what you wanted, right?”

“Richie, that was fucking amazing,” Eddie murmured in response, blinking his doe eyes open and looking up at Richie adoringly.

Richie pulled away and released his grip on Eddie, but only to undo the knot on the tie that was still binding his hands. Once the piece of silky fabric was pulled away, he gently grabbed hold of Eddie’s forearms and lifted them up so he could press kisses all over the red marks that encircled his wrists.

Eddie let out a content sigh at the feeling of Richie’s soft lips against the inflamed skin of his wrists, as well as the level of absolute adoration he felt from his husband in that simple gesture. He felt warm and fuzzy from his head to his toes, and a wave of sleepiness started to roll through him.

After a final kiss to Eddie’s wrist, Richie wrapped his arms around him and stood up, lifting Eddie up along with him.

“Do you want to take a shower, or…”

He got his answer when Eddie swayed on his feet, clearly so fucked out that he couldn’t even stand without assistance. Richie immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Eddie’s body, pulling him in close. Eddie happily buried his face in Richie’s chest, inhaling deeply and feeling a wave of warmth run through his body at the smell of sweat and musk coming off his husband.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed, baby.”

Richie bent down and scooped Eddie up in his arms, easily lifting him and carrying his limp, boneless body over to the bed. He laid Eddie down on his side of the bed and stripped off his clothes, quickly covering his naked body with the blanket. Eddie closed his eyes and absolutely melted into the silky sheets of the bed, humming happily as he felt Richie stroke a hand gently through his hair. 

Richie bent down to press a quick kiss to the top of his husband’s head, squeezing his hand gently. Once he was certain Eddie was feeling comfortable and safe, he left his side to remove his own clothes and gather Eddie’s off the floor, tossing them all in the hamper in the corner of the room. He then went into the bathroom and turned on the tap in the sink until the water ran warm, wetting a spare washcloth. He brought it back to the bed and used it to wipe the lingering remnants of cum from Eddie’s face.

Eddie made a happy noise at the feeling of the warm cloth against his skin, and the gentle way Richie cupped his chin as he rubbed the washcloth across his face. There were times when he still couldn’t believe this was his life. He’d never thought he’d be able to reconcile his fiercely independent nature with his desires to be sexually submissive in his relationship, but he just trusted Richie so much. He loved these times when he could just completely let go and not have to be in control of everything, and there was no greater feeling than the absolute certainty he had that Richie would always take care of him, that he would give Eddie every bit of pain, degradation, and humiliation he craved and more, but at the end of the day he would always be tender and sweet, because that was who his husband was.

Richie slid under the covers next to him, and Eddie rolled over to throw an arm around Richie’s stomach, nestling into his side and tangling their legs together, sighing contentedly at the feeling of Richie’s bare skin against his.

Richie deposited his glasses on the nightstand and turned off the light before wrapping his arms around Eddie, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Congratulations on forty years, Mr. Davidson,” Richie mumbled into his hair, making Eddie giggle into his chest in response.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Eddie responded sincerely, tilting his head to look up at Richie with a sweet smile. “I know it was boring and lame and everything, but I’m really glad I had you there with me.”

“Baby, I would go to a thousand boring celebrations for the careers of crusty old white businessmen, just for you.”

Eddie’s shoulders shook as he laughed into Richie’s chest.

“I guess you must really love me, then.”

“Yep,” Richie responded, popping the ‘p’ at the end of the word. “I guess I must.”

“That’s good,” Eddie trailed a finger through his husband’s dark chest hair, yawning sleepily and snuggling into the crook of his neck. “Because I guess I must really love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for being so patient everyone. I had trouble finishing this, not because I'm getting tired of writing (far from it, I'm still loving writing and I have lots more ideas for this series so I'm not planning on stopping any time soon), but because of some pretty bad covid depression and some major burnout from my healthcare career in the current climate.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who was so encouraging to me, particularly bebe8s and exercisingpotato, but also everyone over at Tumblr who sent me encouraging messages. Always feel free to shoot me a message if you wanna become friends, I'm thatsdoctorlindsaytoyou on Tumblr, as well as on Instagram.


End file.
